


Keep you safe

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, a teeny tiny bit of angst but mostsly fluffetifluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Have you lost your damn mind?!<br/>- Not that I’m aware of, no. Although that alien stuff had me worried for a while, but…<br/>- This isn’t funny, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you safe

\- Have you lost your damn mind?!  
\- Not that I’m aware of, no. Although that alien stuff had me worried for a while, but…  
\- This isn’t funny, Phil.

He looked back at her for a couple of seconds and then walked over to his desk and sat down, browsing paperwork.

Fucking _piece of shit._

\- Why are you mad, May?

Why was she mad? _Why_ was she _mad?_ Was he _kidding?_

\- You cut me off.

He didn’t even look at her this time.

\- I didn’t…  
\- Don’t even start. You _cut me off_ , Coulson.

She still stood by the door, arms crossed, body tense. She was furious. She knew she probably wouldn’t be able to control herself if she got any closer to him.  
He met her eyes. He didn’t even look sorry. Fucking piece of shit.

\- I was busy, with Daisy and…  
\- I could’ve helped you with that.

He smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the paperwork.

\- You deserved the break. 

His voice turned quiet, his posture softer.

\- You’ve been through so much. The least I can give you is a break.

She grinded her teeth.

\- I don’t need a break. What I need is to keep you safe.

He let out a breath. Then he turned to her.

\- You don’t need to do that. It’s not your responsibility to do that.

She furrowed her brows.

\- Yes, it is. It’s always been my responsibility.  
\- Well, I’m releasing you from that responsibility. From this day forward, keeping me safe will no longer be in your job description.

She scoffed.

\- You think that’s why I do it? Because it’s in my _job description?_

The eyes looking into hers turned stern.

Then, it hit her.

\- You don’t trust me.

He raised his eyebrows.

\- What?  
\- You don’t trust me anymore. That’s why you’re pushing me away.

He shook his head while clenching his jaw.

\- I’m not…  
\- Yes, you are, Phil. You _are!_

She couldn’t stand in the corner anymore. She rushed to the desk he sat at and banged her hands on the wood.

He tensed up and held his breath.

\- Why are you doing this, Phil? Why are you ignoring me?

He didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at him, eyes widened.

He looked a little scared.

She could end him in two minutes. And she was pissed as hell.

He _should_ be scared.

She titled her head and raised her eyebrows.

\- Well?

Still, _nothing._

She sighed, lifted her hands and put them up in defeat. Then, she turned away.

He wasn’t going to give her any answers. If she didn’t threaten him, he’d stay quiet. And she didn’t want to threaten him.

\- May…

His voice was so quiet, she wasn’t sure if she’d just imagined it.

\- I’m… I’m sorry. 

She turned to him from the doorway. He bit his lip and stared down at his hands.

\- I was… I was just trying to keep you safe. That’s all. I just…

His eyes met hers. They were so full of fear and apologizes, her heart ached.

\- I need you to be safe, May. I need…

Before she’d registered what she was doing, she was back at the desk.

She walked around until facing the chair he was sitting in, then she squatted down to his level and put her hands on his.

\- I won’t be safe unless _you’re_ safe.

He shook his head and looked down at their entwined hands.

\- I don’t want that. That whole you following me to the grave thing…

He looked up. His eyes sent a jolt through her heart.

\- I don’t want that. I don’t want you to die because of me.

She cupped his cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs.

\- Hey… I’m tough. I’ll survive.  
\- You’re not invincible.

She shrugged.

\- Near enough.

He smiled and put a hand over hers. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

When she drew back again, their eyes met.

She wasn’t able to read him. Ice spread in her stomach. _Had she gone too far?_

Before she’d had time to react, he’d dragged her into his arms.

She sighed against his chest, breathing in his familiar smell.

And she felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt!
> 
> send me your fanfic wishes to razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com
> 
> otherwise, have a great day, and thank you so much for reading/comments/kudos! xx
> 
> hugs


End file.
